


Stay That Way For The Rest Of The Day

by Neelh



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Human Bionicle, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, shut upp ass-butt is totally chutespeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nokama woke up curled between Vakama and Matau, in more comfort than she could ever remember feeling before.</p>
<p>The Lhikan II was flying slowly, and the tremble of the engines far away from their room calmed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay That Way For The Rest Of The Day

Nokama woke up curled between Vakama and Matau, in more comfort than she could ever remember feeling before. Her eyes were still closed, allowing her to lie without seeing the outside world and lying in bed, protected and comforted by her still-sleeping boyfriends, if their quiet, soft breathing was anything to go by, as well as the sudden snorts from behind her head. The Lhikan II was flying slowly, and the tremble of the engines far away from their room calmed her. A leg was sprawled over her which, upon tactile investigation, had the soft hairs of Vakama's thighs instead of the stubble that dotted Matau's legs, which he hadn't shaved for about a week. They often joked about his metrosexuality, but Nokama genuinely appreciated the fact that he didn't reek out her room like the other three Toa, who hadn't showered since they were Matoran.

 

"Nnrgh," a voice from behind her groaned.

 

"Matau," she smiled quietly.

 

His body tensed for a moment, before relaxing back into its original position, with his leg curled over Nokama's calves and his arm around her chest. "Can I feel-touch your boob?" he eventually said, his voice still slurred from sleep.

 

"Magic word?" she grinned.

 

" _Please_ can I feel-touch your boob?" The laughter was evident in his voice.

 

She laughed back, and felt Vakama wake up beside her. "My boob is yours for all touching purposes."

 

"What about the other?" Vakama breathed, so Nokama could barely hear him.

 

She smirked as Matau kneaded her breast lazily. "All yours," she said near-silently.

 

"Hm?" the Toa of Air grunted.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, hiding her massive smirk in Vakama's pillow.

 

"Nothing," Matau said. She felt his early-morning stubble rub the nape of her neck as he shook his head. His eyelashes tickled her as he closed his eyes, before slowly opening them after a few seconds. "Uh, Nokama."

 

"What is it, Matau?" she asked, nearly laughing.

 

"Vakama is rubbing my ass-butt with his foot."

 

She couldn't hold in her laugh after that, and even Vakama joined in with his quiet chuckle. She sneaked a glance at his face, with his eyes crinkling up at the corners and his mouth pulled into a huge smile. She couldn't help but to lean up and capture those lips with a kiss.

 

"Hey!" Matau complained loudly. "Don't I get any sweet-loving on this dawn-morning?"

 

"No," Nokama snorted, before both she and Vakama rolled over to shower their boyfriend with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Nowhere near my first Bionicle fanfic, but something I've wanted to write for a while.


End file.
